Alicia vs Brodie
by pinkprincess5
Summary: Alicia and Brodie r completly difrent, life goes on + den a twist 2 spice tings up (de only ting dat makes it intrestin). Dus get beta...hopefuly, dunno wat ratin + i dont always rite like dis r+r or flam i dont giv a dam


A/N: The twins have dirty blonde hair and are actually quite pretty but Alicia thinks Brodie is beautiful and she herself is a minger even though they are identical. I hav a twin myelf so don't try to use that agenst me. They also talk with a half Aussie half American accent (like me!) because they were brought up like that. I promise you this story goes somewhere but it's really detailed so you'll have to be patient, sorry. Also since the first chapter is v. long im gonna take weeks to write another 1. Love elle xxx  
  
Alicia v.s Brodie  
  
All her life, Alicia hadn't been taken seriously. The problem with people these days is that they judge people way too easily and quickly. They took one look at her at the sorting and decided, "Oh dear god, she's definitely going to start up an "I love Einstein" club, there is no way she will do anything cool, she probably has no fashion sense either", just because they saw her train track braces. And even though she got rid of her braces in third year, everyone still treats her like a geek, a bookworm, and a pain in their ass. Her identical twin sister was called Brodie, Miss perfect and the most popular girl in school. Everyone absolutely worshipped her. They had done since the first day when she flirted with some fit guy with blonde hair they all fancied. But Alicia wasn't a complete loner, she had sat on the "loner" table on her first day and met three others who had become her best friends in the whole world. No-one noticed that she got rid of her braces, even her friends had trouble figuring out what was "different" about their friend. Their names were Roxie, Rachel and a boy called Olli. At first, all Brodie's friends kept coming up to her thinking she was Brodie but they soon realised whp they were talking to when they recognised the look of loathing on her face. One of Brodie's many boyfriends came up to her and tried to make out with her once when she was waiting for Rachel to come down to Breakfast. Eventually no-one ever noticed her at all when she came into the room, it was as if she wasn't even there and it was depressing at first but she got used to it and life carried on. She sat near or next to the famous Harry Potter every meal time but it was as if she never existed. It wasn't that he was mean and ignoring her or anything, he just didn't know she existed. In the fourth year, he was in the triwizard tournament and once she thought she saw his eyes glance at her even if it was just for a split second, she probably just imagined it though. It was strange though, she noticed, how every single year, he seemed to have something plotted against him and something brilliant happens to him. It's really weird. Also in fourth year she became aware that Brodie was starting to get jealous of her because she was maturing quicker than she was. Brodie still hadn't started her period 4 months after Alicia and was still really flat- chested where as Alicia almost fitted into a B-cup and she was almost 15. In the summer holidays after fourth year Alicia went off to a special quidditch training camp and was specially selected to represent England as chaser. In fact, she was going to play against Ireland in October, 1 day before her birthday! This was truly the best birthday present ever. Over all, summer had been very good to her. She got more curves, a tan for being outside in shorts and strap top all summer, bigger boobs (B-cup finally!) and a muscular flat stomach with all the training and exercising they had been doing there. Brodie would look exactly the same though, she always looked better than Alicia did and would still be so much more beautiful than she was. Minging was the only word Alicia could find to describe herself with, that was truly how she thought of herself (I know I repeated myself but I couldn't think of how else to put it, she thought she was the scum of the Earth). But when she got home from camp, she found a furious Brodie, apparently her agent had dropped her for some stupid dancing kid. Alicia noticed she only managed an A-cup over the holidays and decided to go put some baggy clothes on. Brodie was really nice to her though, not jealous in the slightest, because she was extremely proud of her A-cup tits. Alicia decided not to mention her place on the team to Brodie or it will be all over the school by September and she didn't like getting much attention drawn to her, she was only used to being a loner, and that's how she liked it. She did tell her parents though. "Really hunny that's great (wow they sounded really over-joyed *rolls eyes sarcasticly*) now be a good girl and pass me the butter sweetie." Her mother reached out for the butter to go on her toast but kept her head down in the paper she was reading. "Mom, I said I'm gonna represent Enland in quidditch, you know, I'm on the England quidditch team!" She said passing her mom the butter and jam. Her mother looked up at her daughter, though not her favorite. "I know sweetie and I'm pleased for you, I really am, but I've had such a bad day that I can't really be happy about anything right now." She started to butter her toast when Brodie suddenly appeared at Alicia's side. "Hey mom guess what? Quinsey called, he wanted to know if I can go with him to a party." She beamed with that chesire grin she was famous for. Her mom gaped and left the toast forgotten while she celebrated with Brodie by dancing energetically with her. "So much for bad days, you know I thought I heard something about you being too unhappy to celebrate right now." Her mom looked at her, still dancing with Brodie, "Oh hunny, that was thirty seconds ago, Brodie just made my day!" Alicia silently ran up to her room as not to disturb her sister and her happy hour and quietly got on with her homework. Not soon after, Brodie bounced into her room. "hey geek guess what? I get to meet Katie Peters from the England quidditch team isn't it cool? Oh by the way, what was it mom couldn't be happy about downstairs?" Sometimes she was just so blonde it almost wasn't funny. "Oh, it was nothing really, I've already forgotten," she smiled sweetly and her sis immediately mirrored her. "Bye geek!" That was her nick-name for Alicia and hers was fatso. "Yeah whatever fatso." She turned back to her charms essay and finished the last sentence.  
  
SEPTEMBER  
  
On the hogwarts express, the girls were laughing and giggling at all the gossip they were catching up on when Harry Potter and co. stumbled in to their compartment and suddenly realised there was someone in their usual compartment, they looked absolutely stunned. What were the 2 prettiest and most popular girls in the school doing in their compartment? "Well that was a bit rude." Alicia stated with an unimpressed expression. Brodie smiled, she had been trying to get Harry Potter in her clutches all year. "I agree," she said, "I think you should apologise immediately, like gentlemen." The girls looked at each other and laughed. Alicia fumbled around in her bag and got out a CD player as the apologies came rushing from the poor boys mouths. The bushy haired girl on the right was looking very put out. "Do you girls happen to be part veela?" She asked cold as ice with an expression that showed her absolute hatred for them. "No, but I'm guessing your not." Brodie bitched then added to her sister, "Have you got Rage on that?" Turning her attention to the CD player. "Yeah, I got their last album on Saturday, but I'm gonna listen to Avril LaVigne first." She replied matter-of-factly handing Brodie a ear-piece. "Oh, what are you still doing here?" She suddenly noticed Harry Potter and his friend still standing in front of them. "Hey yeah, I thought you left." Brodie wondered out loud. Sk8er boi suddenly came throbbing out of her ear piece and Brodie immediately sang along to the tune. "He was a sk8er boi, she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needs to come back down to earth." Alicia eyed the sk8er bois in front of her with disappointed looks on thier faces and asked them if they wanted to stay in their compartment unless of course they didn't want them singing for a while. The stroppy, grumpy girl (who was soooo obviously a stress-head) stormed back in with a look to kill on her face and sat opposite Brodie, glaring at her harshly. "Hey, if your going to continue giving my sister that contemptuous look all day, then you can get out now." She looked angrily at her as she turned bright red with embarrassment. She mumbled a quick sorry and looked at her hands. Harry Potter put her arm around her and whispered something probably comforting in her ear, but Alicia couldn't hear because she was too involved in the song she and her sis were humming.  
  
At School  
  
Hermione had behaved herself on the train and when they changed into their robes, they got talking and she realised they were actually really nice people, really different in a way but still they were best friends as well as twins and she thought this was so sweet, it made her wish she had a sister to share everything with. At school Alicia seemed like a geek and a loser, but she was actually the opposite, she had her own small group of unnoticeable friends too, it was the same situation as her Harry and Ron, they didn't like all that much attention but were just like them, they were skaters and just liked to hang around talking. At first Brodie seemed to be Miss. Popularity and a complete flirt who loved to gossip, spread and start rumors, but really she was just as sweet as Alicia. They were both just so original and were both really confident, but she couldn't figure out what Alicia was confident at. Brodie was very confident at singing, dancing and acting but Alicia was hiding something, Hermione knew she liked quidditch and played quite a lot but she had no idea about her secret talent. They also realised that Hermione wasn't who they thought she would be, it turns out that everyone is slightly judgemental, even if they are the ones being judged the most. They found it really weird though, how the most famous boy in Britain was trying (and failing miserably) to stay out of the limelight just hanging around with the same 2 friends with no-one else allowed to join them (even just studying) or they would be thought of as crazy. Why would they be disturbing their perfect little circle, what were they trying to pull, why would anyone want to do that to them (say this in a very upset hysterical and dramatic voice and this is what Harry, Hermione and Ron think whenever anyone outside of their circle says hi). "Hey Harry," said some random girl. All three of them stopped abruptly and stared at her as if she had nine heads and was extremely minging. They looked to each other. "Well that was strange," Ron said starting to walk with the others again. Alicia and Brodie walked casually into the Great Hall laughing about something and pulling faces. Everyone else was already sitting down so they were late, but in an instant all Brodies friends were rushing for them giggling and saying girly things like "wow, those robes are so flattering, no-one would think you were actually A-cup" and things like that. "Brodie! Oh.My.God! You have completely filled out, I am so jealous. Come and sit we have so much to tell you." Alicia stared back at Nina Broflaski. Blink. Blink. "Oh sorry are you talking to me? Well, Brodie's kind of over there (points to her left). You know you'd think that you could tell your best friend from the girl you bitch about openly." Nina Broflaski stared from one twin to the other. "I wasn't talking to you (almost believable...hah!), but you can join us if you like." She said actually smiling sweetly at her. Brodie punched her roughly on the arm ("HEY!!"). Brodie turned and hugged her sis. "Sorry Ali I have to go, but I'll see you later k?" She let go and looked past her to her geeky friends. "Yeah k. I'll see you in the dorm." She knew her sister would have almost a years supply of gossip to tell her. One good point about having a popular twin was that she will tell you everyone's secrets automatically because she needs someone to share all her excitement with. Alicia turned swishing her hair in Nina's ugly face and went to sit with Rachel, Roxy and Olli. They were her loner friends. Olli and Rox were going out so her and Rach were even more loner-ish. Rach was looking desperately to get a boyfriend but Alicia just couldn't be arsed. If someone want to date a "geek", it was their problem not hers. They said their hi's and "you look great"s and got onto the subject of quidditch. They were the only ones who knew of her love of quidditch. "But what did Baker say when you applied again? I bet he exploded in your face," Olli said through a mouthful of roast potatoe. "Nothing much, he just told me (puts on a really deep voice) "Your on a diet girly". Basically he looked at my improvement grades (takes a deep breath and beams) and put me in training with the team. It's official and everything, but he doesn't want many people to find out. You know I hate the attention. Katie Peters-" Olli spat out pumpkin juice through his nose. "The Katie Peters? (he stares) She's well fit, AND a really good chaser!" Roxy elbowed him hard in the ribs angrily. She was his girlfriend, not some Katie Peters. "I can't believe he gave you the place on the England team. I've been after that place for weeks!!!!!" He said thickly. "Erm." She gave them a nervous look. "Yeah,.Have you tried the roast lamb?" They all went back to their dinners. She suddenly noticed Ron Weasley was sitting next to her, staring at her and showing off all the shepards pie in his mouth. She almost jumped out of her skin. "Shit Ron, I didn't see you there!" Oh crap had he heard any of that? "Which England team?" He demanded. How was she going to get herself out of this one? "Errrr.the ermm.theeeee.um.er.(looks down at her plate).cooking team! Yeah.I'm a err.I'm a chef, I've entered a muggle contest this summer, I'm a really good cook so they let me into the team. I'm so excited." Bad lie, bad lie. Was that the best you could come up with!?! Brodie was right.you are blonde sometimes! Bloody hell he has the bluest, deepest eyes.woah don't get lost already! "You'd make an excellent girlfriend...probably..gotta go" He climbed roughly off the bench, tripped, sprang up and *ran*(if that's what you call it) out of the hall. Alicia stared blankly after him, a zillion thoughts whizzed through her head. Do I look minging when you get that close? Maybe he saw me from my wrong angle? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Did I look like I was going to kiss him? Did I scare him off? Did I get too close? Did he see the massive spots all over my face? Why did he run off like that? Was he really that desperate to get away from me? How depressing. Hey! *looks at Ron's plate* He didn't finish his meal! He always does, and finishes seconds..and thirds. She turned desperately to Olli and Rox. "What did I do?" A sad, concerned and horrified expression plastered on her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: review or flame I don't give a damn but if you don't send me something I wont write any more cos I have a lot of coursework to do and I reely have to do that. review please lov elle xxx 


End file.
